


Mage Code

by GaylosLobos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, I'll add more tags when I remember them, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaylosLobos/pseuds/GaylosLobos
Summary: I'll add one when my brain stops being potato just pls read about my kids k ty





	1. PROLOGUE

From the very second you are born, everyone but you knows your fate. You, are left in the dark, pondering whether you will become a failure or an icon for other’s. A beacon of hope, a symbol for the less fortunate to look up to, wish and beg the could become just like you. 

They see all, they know all. They watch and follow, while you follow them, walking, walking, walking in circles. Change your heart at their convenience, fueled by the lies they tell us, we continue walking in this endless circle.

Until the light fades.

Until the light disappears.

Remember that light, become that light, replace it, start the circle once more. Walk, walk, guide those lower, while those outside watch, and decide your worth, if you can keep walking.  
Banish those who are not fit. Banish those who are stronger. Banish those who are a threat to the ideal.

A short chuckle left his lip’s, putting the bound leather book down. Stone cold gaze focusing on the window and the world beyond it, soon, the weak would be removed from their perfect world, their ideal would be safe once more. 

Their plans, truly perfect, no one would be different, everyone would be the same, if a conflict occurred just get rid of them. No drama, no worries. Perfection. Their only goal, the code they lived by.

They who saw all, they’re akin to gods, they, were perfection, gifted by from the moment they were born to become gods, rulers, kings, saints. 

They, were true perfection, loved by all. 

His head fell against the cozy cushions, of the flower pattern covered sofa, if only they truly were perfect. While they all loved the delusion of being the perfect being, the perfect mage. They weren’t even close. 

He was nothing more than a sheltered brat, those who lived outside the comfort of the cities, they were truly perfect, surviving to the best of their abilities. Even if they couldn’t master their craft, they had mastered in ways people like himself never could, their brains worked so much different. 

He wanted to see, see what they could do, how they overcame the dangerous forest. 

They say he could see all, yet he was so blind.


	2. CHAPTER 1

Grasping at the tightly wrapped bandages, how much longer was this going to continue. Her parent’s, they had said she would get better, yet she never got better. At this rate if she failed, now she would get thrown out, after all she had failed her magic tests over and over again. No matter how much they tried to teach her, no matter how much they altered her body, nothing would save her from the fate set in stone. The fate of being outside the safe walls of the city, she would get eaten by creatures in no time, even if she got away from them. Surely the other outcasts would find her.

Raising her arm once more palm open, she couldn’t fail now. Her vision blurred and twisted as the spell formed itself, her ears rang. The strain, it was far too much for her petite body. She would never become a mage.

It felt like only minutes had passed since then, it felt like only a second ago she had received the letter calling for her to come to Last Station, the lowest Station, also known as the end.

The lift ride is quiet, her parents didn’t even go with her after all they knew this would happen, she was nothing more than a failure to their family name. The slow decent to her inevitable death was eating away at her. Somewhere it hurt her, that everyone she loved had given up on her. Her own parents, they had cared for her for so long, why did they even still care for her, they knew she would die when she couldn’t even master spells eight year olds could master when she was twelve.

To think she would be sent away into the forest that surrounded the five cities just a day away from her thirteenth birthday. But it was better this way, she wouldn’t even have to look forward to it anymore, she would die in mere hours from now.

The lift came to a screeching halt. The steel doors opened agonizingly slowly. Stepping out into the cold marble walk way, train standing in the middle of the seemingly never ending station.


	3. CHAPTER 2

Children of all ages were gathered around, some crying, others had accepted their fate like she had. Some of them are fighting with staff to keep their plush toys with them, their shouting was cut short by the loud noise of the train engines roaring to life.

Men and woman clad in uniforms stepped out of the train, opening the doors, Morte felt tears prick in her eyes, this was it. Breath shaking as she was patted down. Her arm was yanked up, her tears finally fell as the guard felt under her shirt, swiftly grabbing the photograph of her and her family out of it. Shoving her into the train, she was taken by the hand once more and assigned a seat.

Number one hundred eighty-four, meaning there were one hundred eighty-three more children like her sitting on this train, maybe even more. Pulling her legs close to her chest, as two kids where sat beside her, their eyes bloodshot from crying just like her own, noses still dripping snot.

Slowly but surely the train started moving, all that could be heard was the air rushing past the train and the sniffing of children. Loud clanking could be heard as the train sped up. A bright light blinded her monetarily as the train left the border only to be consumed in darkness once more as they entered the forest.

Dark redwood trees with bright neon pink leafs coming into view as the train slowed down, the bright pink illuminated the area, would this be her new home? Pressing her face closer to the window in the hopes of seeing through thick fog, she could make out a pair of eyes, multiple, was it just one creature or hundreds of them, she couldn’t tell.

Guards standing up as the speakers crackled with static, slowly it started rattling off numbers in groups of twenty, until she heard the group of numbers she fit into. This was it, just what monsters would attack them, not to mention how would they survive, what could they eat and drink. The public knew nothing about the forest that surrounded the cities.

As they stood there all alone on the cold stones, the train having left a long time ago. What should she do, travel in a group or alone, what would be safer and how could she survive for now. Turning around to speak of the other children within her number group she felt a sharp pain, they had already left.

Only five other children were still standing there like her, they looked around her age at least. Swallowing her nerves, she walked over to them, as she was about to open her mouth, they heard a sharp scream coming from the forest.

“We Gotta get out of here, and fast.” One of the children told the others. The five of them started running, Morte’s quiet voice wouldn’t reach them, yet, one of the children had still heard her plea for them, the taller boy waited for her. Running behind other children was a task, dodging branches and looking out we’re you stepped.

Morte looked up from the ground when she heard a scream in front of her. No, no. The girl that had been running up front had tripped, not just tripped but had landed right into a puddle. A soft groan could be heard from the child as she stood up. Her stomach twisted when she saw the child’s face, it was like her flesh had become liquefied, slowly dripping off her bones exposing the veins underneath. As they grew, and grew, it looked like they were about to burst open just like her bloodshot eyes. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, as they stumbled back. As they watched the girl drop to her knees and collapsed, the puddle she fell into had started moving towards them.

They scrambled and ran, ran as fast as they could, until they ran out of breath. Sliding down the hot base of the redwood tree. They all looked at each other for a bit.

“I suppose we should introduce ourselves to each other.”

The tall young man spoke first, he was the same person that waited for her. All of them nodded.

“I’ll go first, then my name is Tabris, I’m sixteen”

The only girl besides Morte stuck her hand up into the air as she jumped up from her sitting position. “My name is Charmeine, I’m fourteen!” With that, she sat down on the grass once more. 

“Um, my name is Morte, twelve turning thirteen tomorrow, it’s nice to meet you all”

Averting her eyes from the group to nervous to look at them after her short introduction. She had always been bad with these kind of things, but now to have complete strangers look at her it felt even worse, normally it always was adults. Doctors and Teachers.

Glancing at them when the shortest of the boy’s spoke. “My name is Raemohn.” Motioning to the taller boy standing next to him, “Monohr my older brother, both of us are ten years old.” 

 

Tabris nodded, before looking around “If I’m correct these trees should give off warmth, we should try and find a dead on.”

“And why should we do that? Wouldn’t it just be colder? I would rather not freeze to death.”

Sighing Tabris closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, “it should be quite obvious Charmeine, because the heat isn’t just beneficial to us human’s those creatures probably like it as well”

Tabris cold gaze was met with tears, wait tears? Morte pressed herself closer against the tree wishing she could just disappear or just die already.

As Raemohn and Monohr desperately tried to calm the crying girl, only to have her cry louder.

“Listen, I’m sorry alright, please just stop crying, we can’t just stand around here much longer, at this rate something might find us.”

Her tear filled eyes met his blue ones.

“I really didn’t mean it, I just, don’t want to die.”

Morte flinch as a leaf fell down on her head, looking up as her eyes widened in horror. A snake like beast hung right above her, its lower jaw was split in two covered in sharp teeth, it’s head had what seemed to be, four, no five? Six, seven, eight, the eyes all slowly opened and focused on her.

A sharp scream left her lips as she pushed herself away from the tree, tripping over her own feet. The beast gracefully lowered itself into the ground behind her.


End file.
